


#3

by Niellune



Series: The Hobbit [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Forbidden Love, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22924444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niellune/pseuds/Niellune
Relationships: Kíli/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: The Hobbit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647559
Kudos: 6





	#3

Торин знает, что они безумны. Ослеплены сиянием золота собственного греха. Втянуты в неразрывный круговорот, из которого есть лишь одна возможность вырваться – умереть.

Когда Торин овладевает племянником – именно овладевает, не трахает, не пользует, не берёт, а овладевает, лишая его собственной воли, словно Кили больше не Кили, словно он часть Торина, словно он сам Торин – на золотых насыпях, Кили кричит, и крик его разносится, поднимается к сводам сокровищницы, пропитывая стены, въедаясь в монеты, бесчисленные резные кубки и мечи, которые отныне, скрещиваясь в битве, вечно обречены искажённо звучать надрывными стонами принца гномов.

Они впитывают безумие золота, и звон монет созвучен стонам Кили. Затейливые цепочки, инкрустированные драгоценными камнями, путаются в его чёрных волосах, оплетая дикими щупальцами ненасытного чудовища, до поры спящего в каждом гноме. Вечным проклятием, текущим по венам королевского рода вместо крови. Не золото – бездонная пропасть. И уже не имеет значения, как глубоко падать.

Кили кричит имя Торина, исступлённо стискивая в ладонях холодные блестящие монеты. Слабо выдыхает, рассыпая их по широкой спине. Он умоляет, принимая между бёдер. Мучительно сладко всхлипывает от несправедливого ощущения пустоты, и вновь кричит, когда резко, неистово, дико.

Торин видит в себе дракона. Он купается в сокровищах. Холодных – под собой, не замечая острых граней под самыми рёбрами. Горячем – на себе, вокруг себя, жаркой плотью и томными, реальными стонами в туманящем разум безумстве цепко ухватившим его над пропастью.

В чертогах Мандоса они будут гореть в драконьем пламени.

Торину всё равно. Кили же не до конца осознаёт своё падение. Кили чист и нетронут, как сокрытая в горах золотая жила, пока до неё не доберётся грязная рука рудокопа.

Кили не понимает, а Торин не переубеждает, не отталкивает, не старается спасти, когда мальчишка совсем теряет голову, утопая во всех сокровищах восточного королевства.

Иногда Торин думает всё прекратить. Приказать не подходить, отослать Кили на запад, вернуть ему свободу и хотя бы на время отгородить от неизбежного проклятия.

Но нельзя спасти того, кто не хочет спасения. Пусть золото для него ещё не значимо, но племянник одурманен другим сокровищем, с голубыми глазами и пропитанной кровью душой.

Кили требует ещё. Он приходит днём и приходит ночью, вырывая Торина из золотого дурмана. Окунает в не менее опасное безумие, с нежностью одаривая его несколькими глотками свободы, и сам же погружает в туман ещё более тёмный и опасный.

Торин не покидает сокровищницу, и Кили спит с ним на медвежьих шкурах, в россыпи золотой пыли. Когда Торин, измученный безрезультатными поисками, сидит рядом, пальцы его невольно перебирают спутанные тёмные волосы.

Торин чувствует приближение конца. Неясно, каким он будет, но скоро, очень скоро случится их встреча лицом к лицу. Торин не боится, и даже отчасти рад ещё далёкому предзнаменованию. Его смерть разорвёт порочный круг. Освободит его племянника и любовника, даст ему время ухватиться за светлую сторону жизни, прежде чем покориться зову крови.

Но даже здесь Махал смеётся над ним, когда провожает неусыпным взглядом в чертоги брата. В этом месте нет ни золота, ни гор, таких дорогих гномьему сердцу. У самых врат Торина встречает Кили, задержавшись на миг у порога вечности. И может к лучшему, что все сокровища остались за чертой, которую им более никогда не переступить. Ведь, смахнув с глаз проклятую пелену, можно вдохнуть полной грудью и покориться судьбе, даровавшей ему сокровище ярче Аркенстона ещё много лет назад.


End file.
